Sword Man's Crusade in Cambodia
Sword Man's Crusade in Cambodia is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Sword Man from Mega Man 8. Sword Man is fighting the Evil Energy, but to reach it, he must first defeat eight Robot Masters known as the Dark Vessantara Warriors; these are a reference to the Southeast Asian legend of Vessantara. Sword Man starts with his Flame Sword. Charging it up does the Fire Slash. The weapon is just a regular sword slash underwater, but can still damage enemies. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Sword Man with a king.} Text It was years after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed away. Mega Man had since reverted back to being Rock, and enjoying peace with his sister Roll and their friends. But scientists knew that there would be need of heroes in the future, so past Robot Masters all over the world were rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Sword Man was one of them--he even gained a replacement Flame Sword that was more manageable. {Dark Vessantara Warriors emerged.} Text Soon, evil showed its presence. Eight robots known as the Dark Vessantara Warriors emerged, powered by the same Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo had to deal with. {Sword Man saves the king's children.} Sword Man: I know all too well how dangerous the Evil Energy is. Once I get you children back to your father, I'll handle this threat. Just leave it all to me! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Ancient Ruins (his stage in Mega Man 8) Boss: Gearna Eye (this time, the bridge stays intact, without the Kao ga Mehda smashing it) Stage Select (the Dark Vessantara Warriors) * Soil Vessan ** Weapon: Earth Hammer (does a screen shake when it hits the ground) ** Weakness: Bursting Slash * Thunder Vessan ** Weapon: Thunder Spear (an electrified front thrust with a spear) ** Weakness: Earth Hammer * Gust Vessan ** Weapon: Tornado Slash (similar to Fire Slash, but Air element, and goes out farther) ** Weakness: Time Jump * Temporal Vessan ** Weapon: Time Jump (a time stopping ability) ** Weakness: Vessantara Shield * River Vessan ** Weapon: Torrential Chop (a Water-element downward chop) ** Weakness: Thunder Spear * Armor Vessan ** Weapon: Vessantara Shield (similar to charged Rolling Shield in Mega Man X; can also be thrown) ** Weakness: Khmer Bow {it can slip through the shield} * Marksman Vessan ** Weapon: Khmer Bow (a crossbow weapon that shoots shots similar to Super Arrow) ** Weakness: Torrential Chop {the water disorients him} * Blaster Vessan ** Weapon: Bursting Slash (an explosive upward slash) ** Weakness: Tornado Slash Final Stages The final stages take place in the Evil Energy Cambodian Temple. Evil Energy Cambodian Temple 1: Road to Temple Boss: Demon Succubatton (a larger Succubatton that lunges and can spit fireballs in a three-way shot; weak to Tornado Slash) Evil Energy Cambodian Temple 2: Entrance Hall Boss: Kao-de-Kahna Dispenser (defeat five Kao-de-Kahna, and the boss self-destructs) Evil Energy Cambodian Temple 3: Caverns Boss: Kao-ga-Mehda Judge (must lure the hammer head into the explosive pistons to damage it) Evil Energy Cambodian Temple 4: Hall of Testing Boss: Kao-ga-Gahna Judge (launches energy shots in three arcs per shot; weak to Torrential Chop) Evil Energy Cambodian Temple 5: Hall of the Departed {Boss rush; no boss after} Evil Energy Cambodian Temple 6: Strange Dimension Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Aqua Man clone (weak to Time Jump) --Form 2: Phra-Mae-Thorani Shadow (referance to goddess; sends out various ice and wind attacks, as well as slow homing energy shots; weak to Thunder Spear--hit the gem over her heart) Category:Conceptual fan games